Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure measurement device and a pressure measurement program.
Description of the Related Art
As a pressure measurement device, there is disclosed a nip pressure measuring device provided with a pressure-sensitive sensor in which a linear first electrode and a linear second electrode are arranged to intersect each other so that pressure-sensitive layers, whose electrical characteristics change according to applied pressure, are sandwiched between the first electrode and the second electrode (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-233838).
The nip pressure measuring device measures a resistance value that changes according to pressure applied between a pair of rollers. The pressure-sensitive sensor with the first electrode arranged in the axial direction of the rollers is provided on one of the rollers and is sandwiched between the rollers.